Not Missing Anything
by Purple.Chocolate.Stars
Summary: If they can't dance they can always be together. InuKai fluff. Yaoi one shot.


**InuKai rocks my socks SO much~ And so does this song :) Enjoy!**

-

Happy chatter circulated around the large room, filled with dancing and music. As the final song played everyone attempted to pair up with someone of the opposite sex to dance with.

Alone in the corner, it's quite a small world when you're sitting alone watching all your classmates on the dance floor.

Inui leaned over his knees, tuning out the lyrics as he watched the happily swaying couples, mostly third years, but even a few couples from the second year. But something—or someone, interesting caught his eye while the chorus of the song played.

_I don't wanna close my eyes.  
I don't wanna fall asleep,  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing _

He stood up, almost towering over a few students. He guided his body to the individual in the middle of the dance floor, eyes filled with worry and confusion.

"Kaidoh."

_'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby,  
And I don't want to miss a thing…_

"Inui-senpai? What are you doing here?" he asked curiously, raising his voice over the loud music.

Instead of replying, Inui simply stretched his hand out in invitation for the younger boy to take. Even with the loud music around them, Inui could see the shy hiss and flush of Kaidoh's cheeks when he placed his smaller hand in his.

The data-collector took a step closer to his kohai to tense uncomfortably.

"Senpai…we're both guys so…this must look weird and—"

"I understand Kaidoh," he said with a calm smile and led him to the side of the gym.

"If you don't want to dance, we could just…sit." Kaidoh nodded and sat down on the bench next to Inui.

As the song continued, neither uttered a word, but unlike before, lyrics were running through Inui's head like Kaidoh running a marathon. Along with percentages and scenarios of him and Kaidoh.

Again.

_'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss_

Kaidoh's hands resided in his lap, fidgeting constantly. Everyone in the vicinity knew about Kaidoh's crush on Inui, except for Inui himself of course. He watched with analytical eyes as Kaidoh's orbs darted from one side to another, possibly keeping a watch out for Fuji or maybe even out of nervousness.

Kaidoh could hear his heart thumping loudly in his ears as he realized Inui was suddenly sitting a lot closer than he was a few verses ago.

_I just wanna hold you close  
And feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time._

"Kaidoh, is something wrong?" Inui asked. He had made the move of silently sliding closer to the other boy. Contrary to the entire school realizing Kaidoh's affection, no one (except maybe Fuji) knew that he returned those feelings possibly ten-fold.

He rested his hands on the bench leaning on them and smiling at his kohai. In his mind he laughed as the familiar flush returned to the viper's face.

"I…I'm fine Inui-senpai, really."

A curious brow rose from behind his rectangular frames and Inui felt a surge of self consciousness. With Kaidoh sitting within 2.3 inches of his body, which was as close as he could handle, Inui would feel the heat radiating off Kaidoh's exposed fore arms.

With the minimal sense deteriorating in his mind, Inui looked at Kaidoh's eyes fixated into his lap where his hands were folded.

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing._

"Senpai…" Kaidoh began, shocking Inui out of his stilled state. He shot his head up locking gazes with Kaidoh's slightly flushed face. "I-if it's okay with you…we could dance for the end of the song…if you'd like that is."

It didn't really matter to Inui if he had a stupid smile on his face as he swept his kohai off in his arms. As they swayed in time with the music he knew that now he had his kohai.

"I—I like you Inui-senpai…"

Okay, _now_ he had his kohai.

_'Cause even when I dream of you,  
The sweetest dream would never do.  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing.  
Don't wanna close my eyes.  
I don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing… _

-

**I just fell in love with this song…I'd say it reminds me of someone, but that person makes me want to shoot myself in the foot. MEHHHHH XD I**

**But you don't care about that! You care about the awesomeness of InuKai, right? :D EXACTLY! I heard this song at my school's Valentine's Day dance. Good times~ Like doing the Macarena during slow songs? This was the last so I was deathly tired anyway. **

**By the way, the song is **_**Don't Want to Miss a Thing**_** by Aerosmith if you're interested. It's a really nice song. Also, the song is their property and I have no affiltration with it, except for liking it. Same goes with Inui and Kaidoh; property of Konomi-sensei. **

**BUT ANYWAY; Drop a review and let me know how this is :) **


End file.
